


Cartman Size Me

by MichaelTfromCanada



Series: South Park/The South Six [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: Acceptance, Best Friends, Bonding, Bullying, Developing Friendships, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelTfromCanada/pseuds/MichaelTfromCanada
Summary: Heidi gets tired of her healthy self, wishes that she was fat like her best friend Cartman. With his help, Heidi begins eating whatever she could get a hold of, including a lot of junk food. After adapting to her new fatter self, she befriends a fat student named Marco Hernandez and the three (including Cartman) form a friendship that turns into a very inseparable special bond.
Relationships: Eric Cartman/Heidi Turner, Eric Cartman/Heidi Turner/Original Character(s), Heidi Turner/Eric Cartman, Heiman - Relationship
Series: South Park/The South Six [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1399639





	1. Heidi’s Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Originally uploaded as a fanfic to DeviantArt on February 24th, 2020. This very special fanfic is all about Acceptance, bullying and Friendship. 
> 
> NEW CHARACTER INTRODUCTION
> 
> Marco Hernandez: A 10-year-old overweight Cuban student (who moved from Havana to South Park), raised by his own Cuban family. He is very friendly, sociable, kind, caring, but with an gluttonous appetite (just like his father).

[The school playground, day. As the other kids play, Heidi is sitting under the tree alone.]  
Heidi: (thinking) If I were among them, I would be happy. So...so...happy.  
(Cartman walks up to her)  
Cartman: What are you thinking about, babe?  
Heidi: Oh, it’s nothing personal.  
Cartman: I see you’re thinking about me a lot, right?  
Heidi: Of course, babe.  
Cartman: Yep, mind if I coze in?  
Heidi: Sure.  
(Cartman then joins Heidi under the tree. Kyle then walks up to them)  
Kyle: What the hell are you two doing?  
Cartman: We’re just....uh...  
Heidi: Embracing each other.  
Kyle: Guys come on! We’re in school, not a hotel!  
Heidi: We were just having a romantic moment.  
Cartman: Yeah, we were babe.  
Kyle: I hope you’re not thinking about fat people, are you?  
Heidi: Uh...no why?  
Kyle: (to Cartman) Look, can I use Heidi for a minute please?  
Cartman: Can’t you see me and Heidi are having a romantic moment he-  
Kyle: JUST GO, FATASS!!!!  
(Cartman then leaves Heidi with Kyle)  
Kyle: Heidi, what’s up with you thinking about fat people?  
Heidi: It’s nothing.  
Kyle: What do you mean “It’s nothing”?! Are you really obsessed with them? Tell me, yes or no.  
Heidi: I just....adore them, I guess.  
Kyle: Oh really? That includes Cartman too, right? Look at him, doesn’t this bother you at all?  
Heidi: Uh, no. Because...Eric is my best friend. I sorta wanna be like him.  
Kyle: Oh please! You need serious hel-  
Heidi: This is me! I didn’t choose this way but, this is who I am. I wanna be like Eric. And I loved him no matter what size and weight he is.  
Kyle: This is what happens if you’re obsessed with it, Heidi! Just let. it. go Already!  
Heidi: (sigh) Yes, Kyle.

[Cartman's house, night. In Cartman’s bedroom are Cartman and Heidi herself. Heidi is staring at the ceiling]  
Heidi: (sighs) I wish I could get fat like you. Maybe Kyle was right, I should just...forget about it.  
Cartman: Babe, I know how you feel. You can think about it, but gaining weight isn’t going to help.  
Heidi: It’s just that....Maybe I should have told you that I have a fat fetish. I just can’t stop thinking about it a lot, especially you, babe.  
Cartman: Yeah, you can really say that again.  
Heidi: You know, you’re like a brother to me.  
Cartman: Well, maybe we could share our feel-(gasps, then a sudden idea popped inside Cartman’s head) Wait a minute.  
Heidi: What is it, babe?  
Cartman: What if I help you get fat like me?  
Heidi: Really? You would do that... for me?  
Cartman: We’re best friends! And I will do anything to make you happy. To get you fat.  
(Heidi then smiles at Cartman)  
[Cut to Cartman’s kitchen, 12 AM midnight]  
Heidi: Eric, you sure it’ll work?  
Cartman: I’m positively sure, babe. After all this is your wish, right?  
Heidi: Yeah!  
Cartman: I got loads of junk food prepared for you.  
Heidi: (to herself) Well Heidi, here’s to a fat paradise.  
[Heidi then begins to gorge on junk food non-stop, eating like a gluttonous pig]

[South Park Elementary, morning, Tuesday. Kids are walking into school. Then cut to hallway. Heidi and Cartman walk down the hallway holding hands as a happy couple. The other kids are stunned and shocked to see Heidi’s new fatter appearance. She's almost as big as Cartman now. They met by a group of kids led by Stan]  
Stan: (surprised) Heidi?  
Kyle: (surprised) You’re....you’re....  
Isla: You’re so...big-  
Michael: And round, right?  
Heidi: Thank you.  
Theresa: (surprised) Heidi....Did you gain a lot of weight?  
Wendy: (stunned) You kinda look....fat.  
Heidi: I am.  
Kyle: Yeah, but...Did you wish yourself to become fat like him?  
Heidi: I did. Eric helped me make my wish come true and I’m really feeling a lot happier now.  
Cartman: See? Now that I’ve got a fat girlfriend! She is still Heidi, and she’s the funniest best friend I’ve ever have!  
Heidi: (blushes) Babe, stop it.  
Cartman: (flirting with Heidi) You sure are, get over it.  
Kyle: Alright look, how am I gonna deal with Heidi now when she’s-  
Isla: (interrupts Kyle) Sweetie, don’t judge someone by their weight.  
Heidi: Thanks, Isla.  
Stan: So you’re just gonna accept yourself the way you are now?  
Heidi: Of course.  
Cartman: Well in that case...welcome to your fat paradise, Heidi.  
Heidi: (hugs Cartman) Thank you, Eric.  
Cartman: Anything for a best friend.  
(Heidi smiles at Cartman)

[The school cafeteria, lunchtime. The students stand in line to get their lunches in the kitchen]  
Cartman: '[singing]' It's Taco Tuesdays!  
Heidi/Cartman: '[both singing]' It's Taco Tuesdays!  
Cartman: I just love Taco Tuesdays so much! It’s my favorite day at school.  
Heidi: (happily) I know you do, babe!  
Heidi/Cartman: ‘[both singing]’ Taco Tuesdays! It’s Taco Tuesdays!  
Cook: Come on, keep the line moving, already!  
(Heidi and Cartman receives the Hard shell tacos on their respectively plates from the Cook)  
[A few seconds later. Cartman, Michael, Stan, Wendy, Kyle and Isla are seated at table, are stunned (except Cartman who is happy for Heidi) to watch Heidi pigging out on Hard shell tacos]  
Stan: (stunned) Can you control your eating habits, please?  
Heidi: (still pigging out on Tacos) Hehe sorry, I can’t help it!  
Kyle: Well I hope you’re happy right now, because I CAN’T deal with those two fatasses like y-  
Cartman: Whoa calm down, Jewboy!  
Isla: You should get over it and accept Heidi the way she is now.  
Kyle: Do I really have to, really?  
Stan: Yeah, you gotta accept it.  
Michael: After all, that’s Heidi’s wish, right? [The camera begins to focus on Heidi’s glance. From a nearby table, The Goth Kids won’t let an overweight Cuban student sit with them]  
Pete: Hey. Hey! You can’t sit with us!  
Michael (Tall Goth): This is the Goth side of the Cafeteria, why don’t you just go sit somewhere else you fat conformist!  
Henrietta: Yeah why don’t you just fuck off, tubbo?! You’re not welcome here!  
Cartman: Heidi? Heidi! [Heidi’s glance fixed on Cartman]  
Heidi: (Heidi’s concentration is broken) Hang on a sec, I’ll be right back!  
[Heidi then leaves the table to witness to see what’s going on]  
Fat Cuban Student: Look can you guys just be nice to me?  
Pete: Why would we ever befriend you?!  
Fat Cuban Student: [hushed] I....I just wanted to be accepted, that’s all.  
Henrietta: WHAT?!  
Michael (Tall Goth): Excuse me?  
Pete: Oh my flipping god! You’re so fat and (hair flip) stupid right now, so get-  
Heidi: [approaching] HEY LEAVE HIM ALONE!  
Michael (Tall Goth): Oh joy, is that Heidi Turner?  
Pete: (referring to Heidi) Yeah I bet she’s fat enough right now!  
Henrietta: (referring to Heidi) Wow, did that flower conformist gain a lot of weight?  
Heidi: IS THIS HOW YOU TREAT NEW STUDENTS THAT THEY’RE NOT WELCOME HERE?!  
Pete: The flip you’re talking about? He’s not welcome here to sit with us!  
Heidi: YOU KNOW WHAT IT REALLY BOTHERS ME?  
Michael (Tall Goth): Uh, maybe acceptance?  
Heidi: THAT’S WHAT I THOUGHT! HE DESERVES TO BE ACCEPTED INSTEAD OF JUST MAKING FUN OF HIM!  
Henrietta: Ohhh you got a problem, tubby!?!  
Fat Cuban Student: LEAVE HER ALONE! OR I...I....  
Michael (Tall Goth) Or else what?  
Heidi: Or WE WILL TELL YOUR PARENTS ABOUT YOUR BULLYING ISSUES!  
[Heidi and a Fat Cuban student both walk away from The Goth Kids, the Fat Cuban student flips the bird to the Goth Kids]  
Pete: Wow.  
Michael (Tall Goth): Did this tubby kid just...gave us the bird?

[Cut to Heidi's locker, moments later.]  
Fat Cuban Student: I want to say thank you for standing up for me.  
Heidi: Hey don’t sweat it, you seem friendly but nice.  
Fat Cuban Student: Thanks...But we haven’t met before. My name’s Marco by the way, what’s yours?  
Heidi: I’m Heidi. Heidi Turner.  
Marco Hernandez: Heidi Turner. It’s a pretty name.  
Heidi: Thanks!  
Marco Hernandez: So, what made you wanna get fat?  
Heidi: Oh, it’s my best friend Eric.  
Marco Hernandez: Eric? I’ve never met him before.  
Heidi: Oh you will like him, believe me. He’s also fat too.  
Cartman: (walks up behind Heidi) What’s all the commotion about?  
Heidi: Babe, I want you to meet my new friend Marco.  
Cartman: (to Marco Hernandez) Dude wow, it’s really nice to meet you.  
Marco Hernandez: You too, Eric. You seem so....cool.  
Cartman: Yeah thanks. You know, Heidi did put on a lot of weight. And the truth is: She wished to be fat...like me, so yeah, she’s really happy with her wish now.  
Marco Hernandez: I noticed.  
Cartman: Come to think of it, you should just....hang out with us!  
Marco Hernandez: Aww thanks, I’ve never had friends before.  
Heidi: You do now.  
[Heidi smiles at Marco Hernandez]


	2. Enter Marco / Friends Forever

[At the same time, somewhere else in the hallways, Stan, Wendy, Kyle, Isla, Kenny, Theresa, Scott, Sophie Gray and Michael are at their lockers.]

Kyle: Guys I don’t know if we can accept her fat self. After all, She does love Cartman a lot.  
Scott: (with a lisp) Oh lighten up, Kyle. I bet Heidi was in a great mood today.  
Sophie Gray: (referring to Heidi) We should all be happy for her right now.  
Michael: Yeah, she’s on our side! Right, guys?  
Stan: Yeah.  
Isla: I think Sophie’s right, you guys, we had no choice but to trust Heidi and who she is now.  
Wendy: It’s no big deal.  
Theresa: I would say so.  
(Heidi, Cartman and Marco all three join the others as well too)  
Heidi: Care for more room, guys?  
Wendy: Oh hey, we were, uh....talking about you actually.  
Heidi: Thanks Wendy, I’m glad you’re accepting me the way I am right now.  
Theresa: Yeah tell me a-Question, who is he?  
Heidi: (referring to Marco) Oh him? Guys, this is our new friend. Say hi to Marco.  
Marco Hernandez: Hi.  
(Stan, Wendy, Kyle, Isla, Kenny, Theresa, Michael, Scott and Sophie Gray all say hi to their new friend Marco)  
Heidi: He’s actually new to this school and he doesn’t have any friends.  
Isla: Oh, is this true?  
Marco Hernandez: It’s true. But, it’s nice to meet you guys!  
Stan: Yeah you too.  
Kyle: Oh please, there is no way in hell that I’m NOT DEALING with three bunch of fatasses at-  
(Stan then dope slaps Kyle in the neck)  
Stan: Dude, that’s enough!  
Isla: You have to respect and accept her!  
Wendy: We have no choice, you guys!  
Heidi: Do you trust me?  
Wendy: Well...I...I...guess, so, yes.  
Scott: (with a lisp) I trust you!  
Isla/Michael/Stan/Sophie Gray: Yeah.  
Theresa: Heidi’s right.  
Kenny: (muffled) Same here.  
Heidi: (blushes) Thanks guys.

[After school. The bell rings and kids pour out of the building]  
Marco Hernandez: You know guys, I was thinking...  
Heidi: Yeah what is it?  
Marco Hernandez: Well, I think you guys should come over to my house one day!  
Cartman: That would be super fuckin’ cool!  
Marco Hernandez: You guys would like my parents!  
Cartman: Totally!  
Heidi: So where are you from again?  
Marco Hernandez: Oh, we moved from Havana to South Park.  
Heidi: It’s just you, your mom and your dad right?  
Marco Hernandez: Of course.  
Heidi: What’s your family like?  
Marco Hernandez: They’re fat, carefree and friendly....like me. Well, my dad is a big eater.  
Heidi: Oh wow, that’s....awesome.  
Marco Hernandez: Well, my mom Benita is very nice and doesn’t work, but she’s a stay-at-home mom. And my dad Sergio, he likes to pig out a lot and his job, he’s a chef. And yes, he will cook anything for you guys!  
Cartman: Dude, that’s pretty cool to have an awesome family!  
Marco Hernandez: Thanks, Eric! You really are a cool friend to hang out with. After all, Heidi did stand up for me at the Cafeteria today!  
Heidi: I know right!  
Marco Hernandez: (blushes) I bet You guys are becoming my own best friends!  
Cartman: We sure are, dude!  
Marco Hernandez: We all should hang out together!  
Heidi: For sure we will!  
Cartman: Well, here’s to our threesome friendship!  
(Heidi, Cartman and Marco all put their hands together)  
Heidi/Marco: YEAH!

[Montage begins: The next scene is Marco at his house, introducing his new friends Heidi and Cartman to her parents. His parents (Benita and Sergio) were proud of their son gaining new friends. Marco then shows his friends (Heidi and Cartman) his room full of collections like books, movies, video games and toys - They were impressed. Heidi and Cartman then join Marco and his parents for dinner, having a good time and learning about the Culture of his home country. Next scene shows Heidi, Cartman and Marco at the park, lying next to each other on the grass, looking at the clouds. Heidi points at the sky, one of the clouds looks like a heart, symbolizing her love for her best friend Cartman. Marco then points at one of the clouds that looks like a pig and he blushes. And Cartman points at one of the clouds that also looks like a heart too - Also symbolizing his true love for Heidi, smiles at Heidi. Next scene shows the three friends at M Burgers, eating lunch together. Marco tries the sweet & sour sauce to dip the Chicken nuggets in and he likes it. The friendship of Heidi, Cartman and Marco becomes strong almost like a sibling trio. Next scene shows Heidi and Cartman at school, offers Marco to join them for a sleepover at Cartman’s house and he then accepts the offer]

[Cut to Cartman's house, night. Cartman’s room. Marco gets invited to a sleepover with Cartman and Heidi]

Marco Hernandez: So, do you guys just sit around here flirting with each other?  
Heidi: Actually, yeah.  
Marco Hernandez: You two are....very lucky.  
Heidi/Cartman: (both) We are?  
Marco Hernandez: Yeah, at least you two are very nice to me. Unlike those Goth Kids who bullied me. But thanks to you, I’m beginning to learn more about this friendship connection thing.  
Heidi: You know Marco, now that you’ve mentioned it! Eric and I do have a very special inseparable bond.  
Marco Hernandez: A very special inseparable bond?  
Heidi: Which means we don’t fight, we don’t argue and we don’t blame each other at all. But instead, we cared about each other’s feelings. We will always be the best of friends for infinity and beyond. (To Marco Hernandez) Including you too, Marco.  
(Marco smiles at Heidi)  
Marco Hernandez: Oh! My mom packed me some Cuban desserts. This one is called...Torticas de Moron.  
Cartman: (confused) Torticas de Moron? What is that?  
Marco Hernandez: Well it’s traditionally made with lard or occasionally vegetable shortening. You guys should try it!  
Heidi: (tries it and eats) Wow, I think it’s really delicious!  
Marco Hernandez: Told you so! Here, I’ve got more for us to share!  
Heidi: Thanks Marco!  
Cartman: You’re a real buddy! (gives a fistbump to Marco)  
Heidi: You know, we’ve got chips, chocolate, Twinkies and a full box of donuts if you wanna share with us!  
Marco Hernandez: Oh I love donuts!  
Cartman: Well let’s eat, guys!  
(Marco, Heidi and Cartman began their pig-out together, and the three friends are having a good time together. Hours later, Liane checks in to see Cartman, Heidi and Marco - The three friends are fallen asleep in their respectively PJs (in Cartman’s room) and Liane then turns the lights off)


	3. Extra Weight / Lesson Learned

[Cut to The school playground, recess. Heidi has now gained a little bit of extra weight. The other kids are stunned and shocked too.]  
Kyle: [stunned] Dude....you’re getting a bit fatter.  
Heidi: Uh-huh.  
Michael: Yeah, I can see your belly sticking out right now.  
Heidi: Thanks, it’s like a dream becoming a reality!  
Isla: I’m glad you’re enjoying your wish, Heidi.  
Heidi: (smiles at Isla) Thanks, Isla!  
Craig: (approaching) Well what you know, this is what happens IF you’re obsessed with being fat....  
Heidi: Huh?  
Craig: (to Heidi) Because being fat can cause people to have heart attacks and they need to go on a diet, eat something healthy and lose some pounds. And nobody won’t accept you if you’re fat enough.  
Cartman: Fuck off Craig, you’re being an asshole right now!  
Craig: [assessing the situation] I never cared about your fat self. You never care about your health and your body. But one day, you will have a heart attack.  
Heidi: Look don’t be negative to me, Craig!  
Craig: I’m being negative? Because you ignored your own appearance, and you never learn from your own mistakes, and that's why everyone at school thinks you‘re too fat and gross.  
Isla: Enough, Craig!  
Marco Hernandez: YEAH YOU LEAVE HEIDI ALONE!!!  
Craig: Wait, aren’t you that tubby kid from Havana?  
Marco Hernandez: Y....Yeah.  
Cartman: Oh my fucking god, STOP BEING NEGATIVE TO MARCO!!!!  
Craig: Fine, on one condition. She has to lose weight or she will have a heart at-  
Cartman: Don’t listen to him, babe! He’s trying to put you down!  
Heidi: Thanks babe!  
Cartman: NOW FUCK OFF!  
(Craig then walks away and then flips the bird to Heidi)  
Heidi: Babe, did he just....gave me the bird?  
Marco Hernandez: (referring to Craig) Who is that?  
Cartman: That asshole that you just saw is Craig.  
Marco Hernandez: (still referring to Craig) Does he always do that?  
Cartman: Yeah he’s always negative a lot, and plus, he’s in love with Tweek!  
Marco Hernandez: So that makes him and that Tweek guy are....Homos?  
Cartman: Exactly right. And as for me, I’m 100% straight and same with my funniest girlfriend here.  
Heidi: As if!  
(Kyle approaches Isla, to a tree nearby, as the flirting continues in background)  
Kyle: Wow, I’ve never felt happier for my friend Heidi before. Well, her love for Cartman is getting a lot stronger every day.  
Isla: You should be happy for her, sweetie.  
Kyle: I think she deserves to be with Cartman. (Kyle is watching Heidi and Cartman flirting with each other) If she’s happy, and then I’m happy for them too.  
Isla: Well that’s good to know.  
(Isla then holds Kyle’s hand and smiles at Kyle. He then smiles back at Isla and they watched Heidi and Cartman becoming a stronger and inseparable couple, giggling in the background)

[Cartman's house, night. Cartman’s bedroom, Cartman and Heidi sitting on the bed]  
Heidi: Oh Eric, I love you so much.  
Cartman: I know right! I have no idea if we're doing it, but at least we’re in a fat paradise together.  
Heidi: Babe, I gotta tell you, (munching on Chips) Getting fat was the best wish of my life. You really are the greatest best friend I ever have and it’s....you.  
Cartman: Yeah, that’s what best friends are for, babe. I really want you bigger. I just want you fatter. And I would do the same thing as you’re doing right now.  
(Cartman then hold Heidi’s hand, smiles at her)  
Cartman: Heidi.  
Heidi: Yeah?  
Cartman: I want you to know, I will always love you and cherish our very special friendship no matter what.  
Heidi: Me too, babe. You know, I love being fat. It feels great.  
Cartman: I knew you would say that, babe. And I’m glad we made a friend who is fat like us.  
Heidi: Yeah, it was the best thing of our friendship. It feels like-  
Cartman/Heidi: (both) We had a special bond!  
(Heidi and Cartman then smile at each other)  
Cartman: Heidi...care to pig out with me?  
Heidi: (smiles) Of course.  
[Cartman and Heidi then begin to pig out on chocolate bars and chips together. Heidi is super happy as she munches to get even fatter.]  
Heidi: (thinking) It’s so good to be fat.

[Cut to The neighborhood park, day. The kids are playing a game of Hide-and-seek: Michael is the seeker who is counting from, while Stan, Wendy, Kyle, Isla, Kenny, Theresa, Marco, Heidi and Cartman find their secret places to hide. Heidi is not feeling well, trying to find her hiding place)

Michael: 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10…Ready or not, here I c-Eric?  
(Cartman approaches to Heidi instead of finding his hiding place, who doesn’t feel good and is about to have an heart attack)  
Cartman: (approaching) Heidi, what’s wrong?  
Heidi: Eric, I think I'm having a heart attack.  
Michael: (approaching) What’s going on?  
Stan: (also approaching) What’s wrong?  
Kyle: (approaching) You alright?  
Cartman: Heidi is not feeling good!  
Michael/Stan/Kyle: (shocked) WHAT?!?!  
Kenny: (approaching) [muffled] What’s all the commotion?  
Marco Hernandez: (approaching) What’s happening?  
Wendy: (approaching) Is something wrong?  
Isla: (approaching) What’s the rush?  
Theresa: (approaching) You ok, Heidi?  
Cartman: HEIDI’S HAVING AN HEART ATTACK!  
Marco/Michael/Stan/Kyle/Isla/Wendy/Theresa: WHAT?!  
Kenny: (shocked) [muffled] Oh my god?!  
Cartman: (Heidi groaning to her heart attack in the background) We have to take Heidi to the Hospital! (to Heidi) Hang on, baby! You gotta be strong!

[Hell's Pass Hospital, day. Heidi Turner's recovery room]

Dr. Doctor: (after Heidi has recovered from her heart attack) Well Heidi, we removed all that fat from your heart, it looks like but you came through it beautifully. So you have to rest up for a few days and you'll be just fine.  
Cartman: Heidi, I'm sorry I tried to make you into something you're not.  
Heidi: No worries, babe. I’ve realized now that gaining weight is not the way to solve my problems.  
Marco Hernandez: I’m glad we’re friends now, guys!  
Heidi: Me too, Marco.  
Cartman: Same here.  
Stan: You know Marco, I think you’re a cool dude!  
Marco Hernandez: Thanks, Stan!  
Michael: And I was wondering...You should hang out with us!  
Marco Hernandez: Really?  
Stan: Totally!  
Michael: Yeah for real!  
(Marco then smiles to Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Michael, Cartman and Heidi)  
Kyle: You know Heidi, I’ll be honest with you. It’s ok to be obsessed with it, but not a lot. But, you gotta be careful what you eat!  
Michael: Kyle’s got a point!  
Stan: As long it’s 100% healthy.  
Cartman: Except salads, ‘cause they’re not food!  
Heidi: Thanks guys!  
Isla/Wendy/Theresa: (all three approaching) HEIDI!  
Heidi: Hi girls!  
Theresa: Heidi, we’re all glad you’re OK!  
Wendy: You nearly died!  
Isla: Well I’m sure gonna miss your fatter self!  
Heidi: Thanks, girls! I’ve enjoyed my time being fat so much. And you know, I rather stay slim instead of gaining weight. I’m sure I learned my le-  
Cartman: Heidi,  
Heidi: Yeah, babe?  
Cartman: (to Heidi) I will always love you no matter what size you are.  
Heidi: (smiles at Cartman) I..I love you too, babe. I love you too.

(END)


End file.
